Light's redemption
by Redeemer12
Summary: Arthas Menethil destiny was to destroy his last remnants of humanity and assume the mantle of the Lich king. It seemed, that for his damned soul there was no chance of salvation. But the light's mercy knows no bounds and no matter how wicked or evil the person, he is never past redemption.
1. Prologue

**HEARTH OF ICE**

* * *

 **Arthas**

'It is done.' Iladin laid on on the ground, blood slowly flowed from his wounds making snow red all around him.

'Maybe I should kill him and enslave to Lich king's will?' I contemplated, weighting value of this kind of decision.

'No, such powerful and ambitious being would far too dangerous, just like Sylvanas was, it is better to allow the cold winds of the North finish what I have started.' I quickly dismissed this foolish idea idea.

'How thing as this even occurRed to me?' I chuckled internally.

Finally I have reached the final destination of my journey - the Icecrown.

With haste I entered the cavern, heading the Lich king's call I walked upwards.  
'This is culmination of everything that happened have happened since the beginning of the plague. I will be rewarded for all my actions and betrayals... At last.' Feelings of triumph bubbled inside me, uplifting the mood.

'I am almost there...' Suddenly I felt something strange.  
'What? It cannot be! ' Lich king's grip slightly weakened and the old memories and regrets started entering my mind.

"Remember, Arthas. We are paladins. Vengeance cannot be a part of what we must do. If we allow our passions to turn to bloodlust, then we will become as vile as the orcs." Uther's words said long ago cut deeply into my icy hearth bringing even more shadows of the past.

"Jaina…oh, Jaina…"  
"No one can seem to deny you anything, least of all me."  
"Don't deny me, Jaina. Don't ever deny me. Please."  
"I never would, Arthas. Never."  
This memory cut even deeper, but despite that, I continued relentlessly moving forward.

"We know so little—we can't just slaughter them like animals out of our own fear!" purge of Stratholme, even to this day I feel some remnants of sadness and sorrow regarding that event.

'Hypocrite Uther! He claimed to care about his people, but when the time has come to prove it by protecting them from worse fate than death, he fled! Maybe, if he had come to Northrend with me, then I wouldn't have ended up as a deathkni...' Frostmourne slightly pulsed and my train of thought stopped right in its tracks.

The visions ceased, but in a few heartbeats they returned.

"This is bad business, lad. Leave it be. Let it stay here, lost and forgotten…. We'll find another way tae save yer people. Let's leave now, go back, and find that way."

'What if I had listened Muradin? Could I had found a way to protect my homeland from the Scourge?' another rebellious idea entered my consciousness as I climbed ever upwards. Like before, the Frostmourne pulsed attempting to assert its' control, though this time to no avail.

Black wings brushed through my memory:  
"I will leave you one final prediction. Just remember, the harder you strive to slay your enemies, the faster you'll deliver your people into their hands." With the last stair all those images and sounds stopped torturing me, but were not forgotten.

"He was right... About everything." I thought bitterly while remembering prophet's warning.

'Maybe, if I had listened to Medi...'  
 **"Closer you draw, my champion. My moment of freedom comes…and with it, your ascension to true power. Do not allow spectres of the past sway you away from your path. "**

"Spectres? Swaying away from my path? Weren't you the one who did it?" _anger_ , an emotion which I had never felt towards Ner'zhul throughout my existence as an agent of the scourge.

 **"RETURN THE BLADE."** Unbearably loud Lich king's order pierced my very soul, bending to his will. **"COMPLETE THE CIRCLE. RELEASE ME FROM THIS PRISON!"**

I took a step forward, then another, hesitantly raising Frostmourne.

There, before me stood a huge chunk of ice. In it a set of icy black armor was encased. But Lich king himself was nowhere to be seen.

My blade descended shattering prison, that have been holding Ner'zhul in captivity for years.

Loud cracking resounded throughout the chamber, huge chunks of ice flew in every direction. I lifted my arms to shield myself, but the shards did no harm to me. Pieces of armor fell on snowy floor and the Lich king cried out lifting his arms to the sky. More groans and cracking sounds came from the cavern and the being itself, so noisy that I even had to cover my ears. Suddenly the figure began shattering as the prison itself, turning into nothing almost in an instant.

The prison was empty, no one inside.

Now only Lich king's armor laid near my feet. I intensively stared at it, processing everything that just had happened.

'All this... time I have been chasing a ghost? Had the Lich king ever really been here? If not—who had thrust Frostmourne from the ice? Who had demanded to be freed? Was I, Arthas Menethil, supposed to have been the one encased in the Frozen Throne all along?'

'Had this ghost I'd been chasing…been myself?' Questions that will probably won't be answered arose to me, confusing me even further.

I slowly extended my hand towards the helm and touched it.

Without warning a strange sensation flooded my body, I got galvanized, tensed.  
'The Lich king...' From feet to head it consumed me whole, crashing like a tidal wave. It stopped my breath, shivered across the veins, but when it reached the hearth something happened... something unforeseeen.

Unspeakable pain filled my chest, forcing me on my knees. I screamed loudly, desperately clutching the place where my hearth was, in hopes of making the suffering go away somehow.

Cold, burning sensation spread through my body, world began spinning in an insane rate and the head seemed like filled with lead. As the seconds passed everything grew worse and worse, the pain just intensified, the dizziness became more tiresome. All this torment drained my mental resources quickly.

'What is happening to m...'

* * *

I awoke in a dimly lit hall. Leaning on my hands I examined the surroundings. Behind me was a fireplace with fire burning within it, both floor and wall were made out of wood and in the middle of the this great room stood beautifully carved table, almost as long as the hall itself near which on the opposite sides sat two beings - a boy and an orc.

'It is not real." I figured out instantly, but nonetheless decided to see it through, so I took a seat at the head at the head of the table.

Both orc and child alike were looking at me intensively. I gazed at them back, first focused on the boy on the right side then glared at the orc on the left.

First spoke the elderly, but still powerful orc with a white skull painted on his face.  
"There is so much more" he assured.

Images crowded my mind, intermingling, layering on top of each other into glimpses of past and future entangled. An army of humans on horseback, carrying the flag of Stormwind…fighting alongside, not against, a Horde raiding party mounted atop snarling wolves. They were allies, attacking the Scourge together. The scene shifted, changed. Now the humans and orcs were attacking one another—and the undead, some crying out orders and fighting with minds that were clearly their own—were standing shoulder to shoulder with the orcs, strange- looking bull- men, and trolls.

Quel'thalas being rebuilt, though the scar was still present.

Visions started pouring faster into my head chaotic, confusing. Future and past were now indistinguishable. Another image, that of wyverns raining frost down on a orcish city that I had never seen before. And then I saw Stormwind being attacked by the same wyverns.

later I was shown creatures similar to Anub'arak's people, but these instead of frozen wastes of Northrend chose hot deserts as their home. These desert nerubians were accompanied by some kind of chimaeras with bodies of a mammoth and heads of a dog, which probably were their servants. .

A symbol materialized, which I recognized very well - the L of Lordaeron, impaled by a sword, but depicted in red, not blue. The symbol changed, became a red flame on a white background. The flame seemed to spark to a life of its own and engulfed the background, burning it away to reveal the silvery waters of a vast expanse of water…a sea…

…Something was roiling just beneath the ocean's surface. Smooth seafloor began to churn wildly, as it from a storm, although the day was clear. A chilling sound that I only barely recognized as laughter assaulted my ears, along with the screaming of a world wrenched from its proper place, hauled upward to face the light of day it had not seen in uncounted centuries….

Green—all was green, shadowy and nightmarish, grotesque images dancing at the corner of my consciousness only to dart away before they could be firmly grasped. There was a brief glimpse, gone now  
'antlers? A deer? A man?' It was hard to tell. Hope hung about the figure, but there were forces bent on destroying it….

The mountains themselves came to life, taking giant strides, crushing everything luckless enough to cross their paths. With each mammoth footfall, the world seemed to tremble and shake.

Frostmourne. This at least I knew, very intimately. The sword whirled wildly, as if I threw it into the air. A second sword rose to meet it—long, inelegant but powerful, with the symbol of a skull embedded in its fearsome blade. A name—"Ashbringer," a sword and yet more than a sword, as was Frostmourne. The two clashed—

I blinked and shook my head. Visions chaotic, chilling, disturbing vanished.

Orc chuckled, painted skull on his face stretching with gesture. He was once a proud shaman Ner'zhul gifted with the ability of visioning. I didn't doubt what I saw and knew that if I choose to align with Ner'zhul, then all those events would eventually transpire.

"So much more," The orc repeated, "but only if you continue to walk this path fully."

Slowly, I turned my white head to the boy, who looked exactly like my younger self. Our eyes met. I felt something stir inside me.  
'Despite everything what had happened, the boy still lives.'

'And that means.'

The boy smiled a little, and some of the sickness dissipated as I struggled for words. "You…are me." My voice was soft, tinged with wonder and disbelief. "You are the little flame that burns inside me still, that resists the ice. You are the last vestiges of humanity—of compassion, of my ability to love, to grieve…to care. You are my love for Jaina, my love for my father…for all the things that made me what I once was. Somehow Frostmourne didn't take it all. I tried to  
turn away from you…and I couldn't. I—can't."

The child's sea green eyes brightened and he gave me a careful smile. His color improved before my eyes, some of the pustules on his skin disappeared.

"You understand, now. Despite all, Arthas, you have not abandoned me." Tears of hope stood in those eyes and his voice, though stronger now than it had been, quavered with emotion. "There must be a reason. Arthas Menethil…much the blade have driven you to do, but there is goodness in you yet. If there was none…I would not exist, not even in your dreams."

The disease now was almost unnoticeable and the child's voice gained some determination.

"Arthas, this your chance to resist the darkness, if you cast down last dregs of your humanity, then...then there will be no hope left for you. " His voice got shaky again, but unlike before it was laced with hope.

" Why should I reject such power? Just to be rewarded with a rope or a cozy prison cell for life. All those that once were precious to me are either dead or despise me to no end... There is no way back. " I shot back harshly, though not without a splinter sadness.

"Everyone will see the truth, they will understand that all that was not your own doing, no... It is Frostmourne. Frostmourme has almost entirely stripped you of your true self, along with it also froze your hearth solid... yes... you were not a perfect paladin, however at the end of day you always remained the defender of your people. Understand, Arthas, this blade was made to enslave it's owner and make him believe that he possess free will at the same time. No matter how much power you will gain, but without freedom, it will be worth nothing. "

"Enslave?" my laughter echoed throughout the ethereal room. "I sincerely doubt Ner'zhul's abilities in keeping me on his leash any longer." I answered with a voice soaked in confidence.

The child stared at men for a few seconds and then he spoke "The blade was not forged by the Ner'zhul, but by Nathrezim, kin to Mal'ganis. As you are already aware, this race is a part of Burning Legion." He paused for a moment. "If you remain on this dark path…whatever action you may take will be in Legion's benefit. In case of your defeat, strength of mortal armies of Azeroth would be severely diminished…but if you ever to succeed in your quest of turning this world into the eternal kingdom of undeath, it will be even worse, far worse…as soon as your conquest would be done, innumerable swarms of demons would flood your newly formed dominion, obliterating everything in their path. There is no doubt that your armies would put up formidable resistance, nevertheless this war would be hopeless for you. Legion cannot be beaten by vast armies nor by abominable monstrosities, Arthas. Only the will of Azeroth's heroes to defend their world and safeguard the life itself can stand against the might of the Legion. After the defeat of scourge, every single soul trapped in Frostmourne, including yours, would be to banished to the Twisting Nether to be tortured until the end of times... Frostmourne does not serve it's owner... real masters are its' creators." Boy finished grimly.

Revelation shocked me to the core, I subconsciously realized that the boy was not deceiving me, yet I still questioned him.  
"H-how do you know this?"

My younger version gave me a shy smile. "It is the Light. Regardless of all your actions, the Light still loves you, just like all the living beings in the universe. Arthas, salvation is within your reach, all you need to do is to grasp it."

'The Light...' I closed my eyes remembering its' warmth, comfort, protective aura.  
'Still... loves me?" I was at the loss of words. I got off the chair and began pacing across the room, analyzing everything that I had heard. 'He is truthful... Indeed I didn't feel a thing while I betrayed and slaughtered my people... my family, but I know that I should have experienced something... remorse... shame... anything. Me, before the corruption would be appalled and horrified at everything that I had done... the boy is right, true me would have never even thought of committing such deeds.' I reluctantly came to conclusion.

He slipped off the chair and slowly walked towards Me. I stood as he approached. For a moment, we regarded each other, the child and the man I had become.

The boy extended his arms, as if he were a living, breathing child asking to be picked up and held by a loving father. "Don't you miss the embrace of life. Don't you want to feel, love and be loved, again?" He said quietly.

I knelt. I gaped right at his eyes, feeling an emotion for the first time in forever - gratitude, not just some glimmer or a shadow, but an actual emotion. Then I wrapped my hands around the blonde child's shoulders and took him in an awkward hug.

'I refuse to be anyone's thrall! Tool in someone's schemes! My will is my own!' determination permeated my very being, inspiring me to break the bondage once and for all.

I immediately turned my attention towards Ner'zhul, engulfed in uncontrollable rage I shouted at him "OUT OF MY HEAD! I decide what will be my destiny, not the Legion and certainly not you!"

"Don't listen to this frail thing! Together we are capable of destroying demons and their masters!" Orc shaman desperately shouted, yet his lies and delusions fell on deaf ears.

Frostmourne buzzed, gleamed, shrieked but all for naught, too late. Too late to stop me from reclaiming my soul and certainly too late to prevent me from throwing cursed object in the orc's direction.

Frostmourne spun in mid air still emitting piercing screams.

As soon as the tip of the weapon hit its' target, everything around was swallowed by darkness instantaneously, drowning me as long as I was able to comprehend something…

* * *

Freezing chill made me stir up from slumber. It was so cold, both outside and inside.

I managed to push myself up to a sitting position, my legs were completely numb, so I couldn't stand up.

'I am free' I realized, but this brought me no comfort, no solace. Everything that I ever loved, ever valued, ever fought for is gone forever… never to be restored.

Almost mechanically I begun rub numb limbs, my mind empty and hearth cold as chillwind outside.

Finally I got off the ground. I took a few shaky steps, insensation was replaced by feeling of stinging. So I stopped for a moment to massage by frozen muscles again.

As soon as the ache eased down, I proceeded carefully walking onwards. Now, luckily, the pain didn't return.

I threaded steadily, submerged in my thoughts barely giving any heed to the outside world.

'I am free… I am free… but… but, why… why only now I managed to free myself? Why so late?' emptiness which reigned supreme just seconds ago, got pushed out by shame, grief and guilt.

"My nation…" I whispered as I drew closer towards the edge.

"My people…" I stopped near the ledge.

"My family…" Tears began flowing down my cheeks, only to be turned into little icicles at the end of their journey.

My Breathing steadily intensified. I felt it. I felt my hearth, it was no longer a frozen block of ice. It was alive, beating.

"What have I done?!" After a cry of anguish I collapsed on a snowy surface. Crying, sobbing, I shouted "No! No! Noo!" A flurry of emotions which chained and suppressed for so long, hit me with a full force.

Guilt for the deaths I had caused. Grief for all that I had lost. Shame for my fall. Everything overwhelmed me so suddenly causing unspeakable suffering.

Then came the anger, Rage against all that is wicked, tainted.

I swiftly rose up and rushed towards the Frostmourne, already knowing what to do.

I took the damned blade into my hands, then I stepped before the Plate of the Damned, an armor which I was meant to wear as a Lich king. Glaring at the set fiercely I brought Frostmourne down, then raised it again and repeated until the enchanted armor was completely destroyed.

Plate of the damned had been truly both horrific and marvellous creation. Forged in the depths of Twisting nether by the most skilled Nathrezim craftsmen, it was also bolstered with a masterful spellwork, meaning it was nigh indestructible. Luckily, Frostmourne was powerful enough to destroy this dark masterpiece.

Right after the armor plate was no more, my attention shifted to the Helm of domination.

There it was, an artefact which was inhabited by Ner'zhul's soul. I regarded the thing yearning for its destruction.

I positioned myself preparing to strike. The cursed blade went up in the air, but it never went down.

'Without its master's command the Scourge will be an even greater threat to this world. Control must be maintained' A thought which didn't seem to belong to me, entered my mind.

I understood what would have happen if I crushed the artefact which controlled the scourge: Every single creature would be free. Those with simple minds to rampage and the intelligent ones to plot against the living.

I lowered my weapon and letting it to slip away.

'My actions have brought so much loss…'

'No…I cannot let it to continue…this bloodshed must be stopped. That is my duty.' My final decision was made.

I knelt down and extended my hand towards the Helm of domination. When I touched, unlike the last time however, nothing happened. No power rushed in. No one attempted to assert control over me. Nothing.

So I grabbed the damned object, got up and walked towards the Frozen throne.

'This is my punishment…for all my failures…for the evil that I had done.'

'I would rather be tormented for eternity, rather than allow the suffering to continue the suffering which my foolishness had brought.'

With a stronger resolve than ever before, I climbed up the icy stairs.

"For a second time I dabble with the same powers, for the same reasons." I chuckled sadly.

When I reached the top I found the former Lich king's seat of power empty.

'And like then I am taking a great risk.' My mood darkened even further as I turned around placed myself in the throne.

I took the Helm with my both hands, then lowered it onto my head.

Suddenly whispers: incomprehensible, loud, maddening surged in filling my head.

Then a flash of light…

* * *

 _Thousands of crimson red eyes, which belonged to a being of incredible proportions, pierced me. Its form was littered with many horns and gaping maws, also countless of tentacles sprouting from underneath it._

 _Before this imposing creature… this god I felt less than an ant. Me, a spec levitating in the sky… and this creature taking up the entire horizon…_

 _"Before ancestors of your wreathed kind walked this world, I ruled." It beloved deeply._

 _I couldn't move a muscle. Such dread, such fear. I have never expected to encounter anything even approaching this._

 _'Was the Lich king meant to keep in check… this? Did by casting away Ner'zhul's soul, I set free and even greater evil?'_

 _"This was the empire I was a god of." In an instant fog beneath the yeallowish sky dissipated, revealing a city._

 _Pyramids, obelisks and other minor buildings littered the metropolis, all made out of some ebon material. It was a sprawling capital, terrifying and magnificent at the same time, just as its god._

 _"You shall serve mortal…" He proclaimed, beginning to wiggle his appendages closer to me "all hope is lost!"_

 _"Not again! Not again!" desperately, I rammed the fingers into the Helm, pushing with all my might and trying to shove it off._

 _Despite all the efforts, it stayed locked in place._

 _Distance between me and my damnation shrunk with each hearth beat… it seemed that the Helm was cemented to my head._

 _"Come on! I cannot fail! I cannot!" My fingernails dug into the ruff metal even harder. I pushed, I pushed and… it flew off…_

* * *

Illusion vanished, shifted back into the desolate wastes and grey sky. Once more, I was back at the Icecrown.

Carefully, I leaned forward and thrust myself up. I made it onto my feet, but after just few shaky strides, I dropped on my knees.

"Why it has to be this way?" I angrily clenched my fists "Why?!"

'Over and over again, I try to do something good, there is always an evil mastermind behind?' I contemplated 'Am I destined only to bring harm upon those I wish to protect?'

Out of sheer hopelessness and weakness, my gaze was pointed downwards. I did not want to fight, so tired… I was so tired of losing… so tired of always playing into the hand of my enemy. No matter what I do, result is the same.

"What can be done?" I asked myself with a hollow voice. Then at the corner of my eye I noticed something… Frostmoutner, though as the Helm, cursed blade is now a shadow of a former self, still, it was enough to… get the job done.

I got up and clumsily limped down the staircase.

When the blade was at my grasp, picked it up, regarded it, raised it up in the air and pointed the tip of my blade into my chest.

"It will be all over soon…"

But just before I was able to strike myself down, a portal opened, from it materialized raven-haired elf came, out of surprise I let down a weapon a little.

"Halt, Arthas Menethil, you are about to commit a grave mistake!" A man shouted.

"Who… who are you?" I stuttered, completely confused by this stranger.

"My name is Nozdormu, leader of bronze dragonflight. I am here to propose you an offer you will not refuse."

Anger consumed me, as I realized what person paid me a visit. "So, the ever benevolent dragonflights have finally decided to intervene." I spoke bitterly "Right after two kingdoms, Lordaeron and Qual'thalas were drowned in dust!" I shifted my gaze away and locked the sword in the same position in which it was until bronze dragon appeared. "Too little, too late."

"Least hear me out first." He pleaded.

I chuckled dryly "What lies you are going to spew, master of time? You are going to promise me redemption, which I do not deserve?" With eyes full of resentment, I continued to speak. "To fight for Azeroth and bring more harm than good, upon those whom I defend." Multiple tiny driplets of tears slid down my cheeks. "Far too many had already suffered… just let me die… a very special place in hell awaits me."

"What if I told you that I can help you everything you had lost by choosing to walk the dark path, good name, kingdom and your family of course." Nozdormu implored.

'Does he wants to send me back in time?' I speculated on dragon's reasons for coming here 'Yes, definitely. He is a master matter of time, after all.' I finally agreed to myself internally.

I sheathed my blade "For what reason you want to make me a time traveller?"

A smirk formed on Nozdormu's face "Ahh, you have figured it out. I would expect nothing less from such…" annoyed by his small talk, I cut him off. "Get to the point!"

Leader of bronze dragonflight put up a serious expression, then he explained "Your defiance was completely unexpected. You were meant to become a new Lich king, wage war against the living…and be defeated." He paused for a while, letting me to comprehend this revelation. "When you instead broke the curse and cast out Ner'zhul's soul, you have also opened up the scourge for the subversion, as you yourself have already witnessed. It was Yogg'saron, whom you had confronted. If you had been overpowered, the old god would have taken over the entire army of undead, with its powers and the scourge combined, the God of death would have been far too much even for the united Azeroth." When he finished a silence set in for few long seconds, which seemed almost like minutes.

"So why are you here, if it is no more?" I continued to question Dragon aspect.

Nozdormu sighed "Well, Arthas Menethil, the shockwave had only incapacitated Yogg'saron, not killed it, I am afraid _."_

"Wait, what shockwave?" I interrupted him again.

"Yogg'saron's unsuccessful attempt to wrest control away from you, resulted in the glyphs getting dispelled, thus releasing all the item's energy. The God of death itself received a brunt of the force, while the rest was distributed among the undead creatures."

"Do we have enough time to do whatever you have planned?"

Nodding his head leader of bronze dragonflight confirmed. "Yes we do, all you need to do is to agree." Then he stretched out his right hand.

I chuckled to myself "I have nothing else to loose anyways." With these words, I shook his hand. "If this will make everything right again, I shall help you clean up the mess, which your schemes had created"

"Thank you friend, you will not regret it." Nozdormu looked delighted.

For no apparent reason, Master of time shut his eyes. From neutral expression he went to concerned, finally to furious. Out of his twitching eyelids, I observed that he is probably received some kind of message, and the news he was getting, were clearly not good.

All of sudden, Nozdormu's body began transforming. He got engulfed by an expanding orange glow. As soon as the light subsided, a dragon of metallic bronze colour emerged.

He crouched and growled. "Get on my back, Menethil! Traitors among my ranks have alerted our enemies."

"Enemies? Who?" I asked.

"Other dragonflights!" Nozdormu outright roared. "Alextrasza and Ysera have rejected my advise! They believe, that Legion, Old gods and the Scourge can be beaten. But they don't understand…refuse to acknowledge the truth. The grand design have been foiled, thus we must start anew." He grabbed me with his claw and planted me on his back.

"Wait, maybe…" I tried to stop him, but he merely huffed at my resistance. "You wish to see your family again, or not?" I did not answer.

Then the bronze dragon stretched out his wings to their full length and began flapping, we ascended swiftly, gaining speed at breathtaking pace.

Soon the Icecrown spire disappeared from my view, hopefully never to be seen again.

* * *

 **Sylvanas**

The Mysterious entity first intruded into the minds of the Forsaken weeks ago.

Ever since, it have repeated its attacks, usually fruitless…occasionally however... Those affected revert back to the state of rampaging mindless undead.

Though there was no clear evidence, which would point at any suspects, I knew whose doing such occurrences were. 'It was HIM.'

'With grasp over other undead restored, Arthas Menethil seeks to reaffirm his dominion over the Forsaken.' Perhaps for a thousand time I sat brooding in the throne room, reminiscing that monster.

'But my people are stronger than ever before, we will never be slaves again.' I gleefully smirked.

'None of his…'

Pain. Excruciating pain washed all over my entire body. Fazing, corrupting tides of force penetrated my very being.

These dark energies were not chaotic or uncontrollable, no, someone was cleverly directing them. I felt piece by piece my sanity crumbling and bondages snapped months ago, were being reapplied.

Then a wave of energy hit me, intensifying my suffering even more and after the shockwave…nothing else came.

Sapped, I laid on the ground, unable to move. **"THAT BASTARD, ARTHAS!"** A banshee scream broke free. 'He came so close.' I angrily gritted my teeth. 'Too close…'

Driven merely by rage, I pulled myself up and began moving towards the entrance.

With each stride my strength returned. By the time doors swung open with a thud, I have already regained all my lost energy. And beyond the room sounds of many skirmishes could be heard.

I navigated the corridors, rushing onwards. A couple minutes passed and I stumbled across five dark rangers fighting a couple dozen undead, who not that long ago were citizens of the Undercity.

I swiftly grabbed my bow. I shot arrow after arrow and of course, every single of them reached their intended targets.

After a short fight, all hostiles laid on the floor, roughly third of them felled by me.

"Ranger, report." I addressed squad's highest ranking dark ranger.

"My lady, it is so terrible." The undead woman was visibly shaking.

"The forsaken all across the Undercity, right after that… attack, gone mad." With every single word she was getting more and more fearful. "Me and my squad immediately rushed towards the throne room, unfortunately, this mob intercepted us."

"That bastard…" I gritted my teeth, feeling so powerless.

"How many of us have left?" I asked.

"I am afraid my queen, as far as I am aware, only rangers remained loyal." Captain answered grimly.

I bit my lower lip, also clenched my fists. "We will never be HIS slaves again!"

"You hear me Arthas!" I shrieked. "We will not submit!"

Soldiers were taken aback by my sudden outburst of emotion.

Merely within few blinks of an eye, I pulled myself together and formulated beginnings for a plan of action. "Ranger, search for the survivors and bring them near the Royal quarters."

"Yes, my lady!" They answered in unison, then left to fulfil their task.

And I myself set off to the aforementioned place, intending to do what I must.

* * *

 **Arthas**

I had been absorbing every single bit of information, Nozdormu blessed me with. He told me in what manner the events of the world were originally meant to play out. How he had tried to prove, that our world is doomed. How his concerns were met with dismissal of other dragonflights. And how he had decided to utilize an ancient time travelling device, Astrolaby, without the consent from Alextrasza, Malygos and Ysera.

"Those arrogant imbeciles think of themselves as all knowing gods!" Bronze dragon growled in his wroth.

It greatly surprised me, but it looked like Nozdormu shared some grievances with me, when it came to other dragon aspects.

"Have they forgotten who is the aspect of time?" Don't they realize, that I have more knowledge about the nature of time, than three of them combined?" He broke into an outright rant.

"Thus I will no longer kowtow, nor try to appease them anymore!" He didn't utter a single sentence afterwards, still, even despite the loud gusts of Northern breeze, I could hear him huffing angrily.

Neither of us dared or wished to break this solitude until we will have reached destination.

"We have arrived, Menethil." After hours of silence, Nozdormu announced the end of journey.

We landed near the cave, carved in glacier, which didn't appeared to be special in any conceivable way.

Just right after bronze aspect took shape of a humanoid, together, we entered the cave. As its exterior, there was nothing of note. Only ice, snow, rocks and more ice: this was everything I noticed, as we navigated the tunnels.

Down and down into deep, we descended. Though mundane, this cavern was truly massive.

Finally we halted before the grey metal doors. Undoubtedly, it was very old construct, as it was evident from the blurred out markings, which once probably had been engravings of some kind.

Glyph lightened on Nozdormu's palm, opening the entry.

Extravagantly, leader of bronze dragonflight announced. "Behold, the Astrolaby!"

In the middle of the oval hall, encircled by colossal columns the devise was located.

Above the dark panel, inlaid with purplish alloy, levitated neon crystal. Chaotic magics of all imaginable varieties, twirled upwards towards the complex machinery, which were fitted on the ceiling. The last details that caught my attention were six circles, with purple outlines, surrounding the Astrolaby.

We drew closer towards the device. "Before us lies the salvation." Both of us gazed at it, admiring Astrolaby's magnificence.

"Why this is called so? I thought that by this name goes an entirely different device?" I asked.

"Astrolaby, not astrolabe." Bronze dragon in elf form corrected me. "These are two different things, but similar in certain aspects. One is made for leading a ship, another for an entire timeline." He enlightened me about the differences between the two.

"Is it possible, that its original creator knew more than he was supposed to?"

My observation made him giggle. "Astrolabe was my gift to the night elves, through highborne exiles it reached other mortal races."

"So, how far back I will have to travel?" Keeping my glare onto ancient structure I got down to business. Time was too precious for wasting on pointless banter.

"The more you will have, the better you will be able to prepare for the storm. Sadly you must go alone, else the results could be undesirable." At this exact moment he looked so calm, cold even. "Any minute now, my loyal children will arrive."

"The preparations will last five hours at most. They will gather all the heroes from across the world, rally their forces. Our foes will be powerful and numerous, but I believe that we will hold. For Azeroth…"

* * *

Jaina

Former guardian of Tirisfal and I, Jaina Proudmore in my personal chambers, were having a discussion over the nature of the surge of dark energy, which have occurred recently.

"What was that?" I wondered, stroking my chin.

"I don't know, but one thing is clear, it originates from Northrend." Aegwynn answered.

My hearth started beating faster. "Could it be... somehow connected to Arthas?"

"It is possible." She agreed. "Likely even."

Both dread and hope arose within me "So that means that he is either free or..."

"Lich king." Finished white-haired sorceress.

This idea chilled me to the core, so many months have passed, I still couldn't accept the fact, that my beloved prince got twisted into such monstrosity.

"Jaina, I don't want to upset you but... I sincerely doubt that it is possible for Arthas to defeat a being of such immense power. " Aegwyn said in a sympathetic tone as she began caressing my cheek. "It is time to... let go. "

I immediately backed away as if I was struck by lightning. "Not true!" I refused to believe her. "My prince shall vanquish all the evil!" I sensed tears forming in my eyes. "And then he will return..." I broke into uncontrollable sobbing.

Aegwynn tried to pull me into an embrace, I pushed myself even further away from the platinum-haired mage.

"You will see... You will see..." Aegwyn wrapped her hands around me, a crying mess when my back pressed itself against the wall.

"Calm down, calm down." She whispered into my ear.

A low, humming sound echoed throughout the chamber. "Kalecgos, what are you doing here?" my eyes widened as soon as I recognized my friend, who has just stepped out of the portal, without even saying 'hello' took me by my wrists and pulled me towards the gateway.

"It is a matter of upmost urgency! you have to come with me, now!"

"What matter could so be so urgent, to just waltz in, so rudely! " Aegwynn freed my arm from the man's grasp and stepped in between.

"Don't really know, I have only heard that it is somehow connected to Nozdormu and Arthas." Kalec answered briefly.

"Arthas..." I had to get the answers about my prince, the fate has doomed me to endure this painful ignorance for an entire year. At last, I will be able to know what had happened to him and maybe see him... or possibly...

Without pondering any longer, I lunged forward, leaving my two closest friends behind.  
At the other side I emerged near the Wyrmrest temple and the first thing I noticed was a messy camp encircling the blueish tower. From both the alliance and the horde, numbering in hundreds. In the skies dragons, green, back, red, blue, patrolled the skies. from the shortest gnome to a largest drake, every single of them seemed to be preparing for battle. It was not the time to gawk however, getting to know what happened to my love was above everything else.

I hastily made into the building,after that scaled the stairs. Atop of tower, I discovered that the gathering of leaders was being held. Ambassadors of dragonflights, most faction leaders also many other officials were present. "Hmmm, strange. Not a single bronze drake... Kalec mentioned that this fuss, got raised because of Arthas and Nozdormu. Was the master of time corrupted? Or it is Arthas, who has been turned into a pawn?" I closed the remaining distance and stopped in the middle of the field.

Glaring at Alextrasza, whom I presumed to be the one in charge, proclaimed. "I demand to be informed about the fate of Arthas Menethil! "I stood resolute and courageous.  
Gravely solitude set in, all the banter, all discussions, died down. Every single attendant on the field focused their blank stares on me. Clearly, nobody was expecting me.

Dumbfounded life-binder only managed to mutter. "Jaina...who told you?"  
From the back two people sprinted in. It was Kalecgos and Aegwynn of course. Gasping for the air, my two best friends leaned their knees.

As soon as they straightened themselves, queen of dragons spoke to ambassador of blue dragonflight in a stern voice."you dared to disobey my direct order? " Confusion that Alextrasza radiated moments ago, was nowhere to be seen.

Kalecgos paled. "What order, m'lady?"

"Jaina Proudmore was not meant be involved in the fight against the madness of Nozdormu." She explained.

Ashamed and looking down, Kalecgos tried excuse himself. "I didn't..."

"And for what reason, you have sought to keep me in the dark?" Abruptly, I cut off my friend. "Why would you deny me the right to at least see Arthas?" Rage was bubbling inside me. "Is it because, that I wouldn't act the way you would wish?"

"Jaina, I am not going lie to you." Alextrasza spoke calmly, compationately, almost motherly. "Yes, we believe that your actions...would be dictated by your emotions."

"Oh really?" I snorted wildly. "You fear, that I will try to save Arthas, not to outright murder him!" These self-a proclaimed heroes repulsed me, while calling themselves noble, they refuse to help a person who is being controlled by all sorts of demons and dark spirits.

Varian moved forth, closer to me. "Calm down, Jaina." He interjected. "Nobody is going to kill Arthas."

Despite his assurances, I wasn't convinced. "No, you won't trick me!" I began pulling myself away from them.

"Arthas Menethil has freed himself from the curse." Alextrasza's revelation caught me completely offguard.  
Locked in place, with wide eyes I couldn't help myself, but stare into nothingness. 'Could it be? Or they are just manipulating me?' Ever since his fall, I dreamed of this day... a day when I would get him, my prince back.' Reality didn't seem to be real anymore, instead it was like tale from children's book, in which happy endings are possible.

"I must see him... help him." I blurted out subconsciously, my attention set only on one goal - saving Arthas.

"And you will." She assured. "But first you must promise to listen, to follow my lead." Her tone of voice still remained tender.

"Yes... I swear, I will do whatever you say, as long as that helps my prince. " I agreed instantaneously.

"I too, pledge myself to the cause, assuming you are going to grant me a little bit of magical power." It was Aegwynn the one who spoke. Now, the few who had actually knew of knew her in her previous life, were now giving contemptuous glares. Her past actions had certainly earned her many enemies.

Any semblance of emotion dissipated from Alextrasza's facial expression. "Her ladyship Magna Aegwynn has finally left her hiding place. I am sure, that years spent in solitude were especially amusing. "

Former guardian of Tirisfal merely sighted at such reaction. "I am also pleased to see you all."

Alextrasza gave it a moment of thought and answered. "So be it, any assistance is vital if we wish to succeed." Then she raised her hand and transferred a no small amount of power to the sorceress.

This made made her giggle. "My, my! You must be in a really dire position!"

"It is true." Queen of dragons did not hide. "After Arthas Menethil rejected his destiny and banished Ner'zhul's soul away, an old god, Yogg'saron attempted to subvert the Scourge for its own vile ends." I was trembling from both the fear and from the joy alike. "Fortunately, Menethil has proven himself to be far more adamant than most mortals. While unraveling the spellwork, Yogg'saron had his most attention set on Arthas Menethil. Harsh resistance from the former prince caused the old god to make a mistake, leading to a breaking of the spellwork and releasing all the contained magical power. "

Her words cast all the horror away from my hearth. 'After what seemed to be a lifetime of torment, now he is a slave no more.'

"Although threats from outside were dealt with, the traitor from our midst filled this void. " Alextrasza proceeded her explanation. "Nozdormu, has convinced himself, that the entire timeline is disrupted and there is no alternative, but to travel back in time... Old gods, the legion and the scourge: his paranoia convinced him of delusion, that the defenders of Azeroth are will no longer be capable of repelling those, who would threaten our world." Ruler of red dragonflight talked confidently.

"Since he couldn't do this himself, he needed..." Queen of dragons faltered.

"Thus he needed a mortal champion. " I finished her sentence, already understanding who exactly was Nozdormu's chosen one.

Alextrasza addressed on the crowd. "As we speak, our forces are assaulting blue dragonflight's positions." This declaration conveyed urgency. "Nozdormu's warriors will stand until the very bitter end. They know of their master's plan, of the stakes." Being an experienced leader, Alextraza was fully capable of captivating the listeners. "So shall we, spill the blood of foe and our own alike, for what we believe and hold dear." dragons on the tower abandoned their humanoid forms, also more landed from the skies. All combat capable officials spurred into action, mounting as fast as they were able to.

"This madman will not unmake our reality, through blood and steel we shall claim our triumph! For Azeroth! " to Alextrasza's inspiring speech, the crowd answered with a thundering agreement. "For Azeroth! "

I was already turning to join the others, however the Alextraza stopped me. "Jaina you shall fly with me. "

* * *

 **Arthas**

Soon after Nozdormu's flight arived, which have also brought many now free deathknights, other flights with their allies showed up.

A coalition of four flights, Alliance and the Horde: it was a force to be reckoned with.

* * *

 **Jaina**

Twenty minutes of flight and I was there, before the entrance of some tunnel. Remnants of battle littered the entire immediate area. Weapons, pieces of armor and bodies...far more than I had expected to see.

Like field outside the cave, the inside was also tainted by the ravages of war. 'So much death...Arthas, please be okay.' Despite me being involved in various conflicts before, it shocked me. The struggle was not against the forces of evil and forces of good. It was a conflict between those who considered each other allies yesterday, while now they were spilling each other's blood. Friend against friend.

"The quicker we put an end to Nozdormu's insanity, the sooner this senseless murder will stop." Alextrasza probably noticed me overlooking the area with sorrowful expression, so she tried to motivate me a bit.

I knew, that I will see much more… and will do.

I stepped in the cave alongside the strongest champions this world had to offer. From what Alextraxza told me, I gathered that this contingency will have to break through enemy ranks, then eliminate the Aspect himself.

'I will save you Arthas, I swear by my father's grave.'

Most upper parts were clear, when regiment led by Alextraza joined in. The vanguard belonging to coalition made a quick work of the mercenaries and the similar ilk, guarding these positions. It seemed, that Nozdomu preferred to throw away the expendables up-front, while saving his actual soldiers for later.

Saying, that the cave system's mid-section is huge, was an understatement. In these tunnels dragons could fly freely!

Dragons in our group changed their forms. "Dragons underground? Azeroth is going bonkers!" Jest of some random adventurer lightened the mood of those present, but just for a short moment.

Some drakes were still not in the air, when the forces of Bronze flight ambushed us. Clouds of yellow drakes, spewing flames upon their confused enemies. We were aware of the dangers, but the reports from the scouts assured, that this area was empty.

From the burns, from the claws, or simply falling into the abyss my allies died in droves. Like lighting bolts bronze drakes maneuvered among us, sowing chaos and taking lives.

We finally stirred from the daze and rushed into action. Spellcasters fired magical projectiles of all varieties. Marksmen showered bronze dragons with arrows. And our dragons gave their own fiery answer.

I took out one bronze dragon by tearing its wings off with arcane barrage. Another one got its' chest pierced by my ice lance

Casualties on our side plummeted, instead it began racking up among the Nozdormu's children.

The tides of battle turned in our favour, thus bronze dragons saw no point in carrying on the offensive.

As abruptly as they came, so did they scattered and then disappeared into the tunnels in a similar manner.

The carnage had passed. Yes, we forced Nozdormu's dragons to retreat, nevertheless we have lost a sizeable amount of our regiment.

"Champions, from now on everybody must stay vigilant, for our foe is far more treacherous than we had thought."

As we went deeper, the attacks were getting more frequent and intense. Yet they were deflected successfully, with minimal loses among our ranks.

Eventually we made to the final levels. There, the tunnels were roughly as big as in the upper section, so the dragons could no longer remain in their true forms.

"Adventurers, I am sorry to say this, but you will have to stay behind to secure our rear from any would-be ambushers." This Alextrasza's command was met with disagreements.

"We were promised a glorious fight!" Heroes of Azeroth protested in unison.

"This task will be as complicated and as important as taking on Nozdormu himself." Such short-sightedness made red aspect sigh, but she clarified her intentions anyways. "Caverns behind us are filled with bronze dragons, immediately after they discover us, they will strike in full force. Is preventing an enemy from surrounding us from all sides is of no concern to you?"

"No, your highness." Adventurers obeyed at once, feeling like idiots for even daring to doubt Alextrasza.

The rest of the group, including me, marched forth. A few minutes of hike and we came into contact with the first group. Mages of the flight and…death knights.

"Death knights? How?" I couldn't comprehend why servants of darkness would aid Nozdormu.

"I think, when they regained their free will, death knights joined Arthas, for what reason, I don't know." Aegwynn speculated.

Any further theorizing had to be put aside for now, currently getting through the defenders was our primary concern.

This group we were clashing with, was not very large, but even few death knights were pain in the arse to deal with! Natural undead toughness, ability to drain life force from the living, heavy armor and besides great defensive capabilities, frost magic and necromancy allows them to also excel in offence.

So it was a long and painful mess. We shot spells at them, they absorbed those and fired their own magics. Because both sides were not lacking when it came to healing, no one was forced to quit the fight for any type of injury, only a sudden death was able to eliminate the combatant.

When we took down our last enemy, nobody cheered. This grind will have to be repeated over and over again.

As I had predicted, my regiment had to plough through these dank and cold caves, fighting more death knights at every turn. It took hours, which seemed like days, to be done with it.

Finally, the doors to Astrolaby were ahead of us. Between us and our objective were perhaps the last troops Nozdormu had, beside those inside the vault.

Most infamous death knights, oldest and most powerful members of bronze flight, led by Arthas' former captain Luc Valonforth and Sorodormi, primary Nozdormu's mate.

We were the first ones to attack. A volley arcane missiles, firebolts, ice lances flew from our side. It didn't do that much to death knights nor spell casters, they dodged or counterspelled the projectiles.

In a relatively small space we couldn't overwhelm our foe, everything came down to individual duels. Previous skirmishes happened in wider tunnels, so the aggressive tactics weren't really that effective, orderly defensive formations were beneficial in those instances.

My foe was Luc Valonforth. He rushed into me, bashing me with his shield down to the ground. He would have cut me to ribbons if I didn't push him back with arcane explosion. This gave me a window of opportunity to get on my feet and follow up previous spell with arcane missiles. Each of those hit him, driving the riling man further away.

"Not bad." Said Luc, readying himself to charge again.

"Luc, Nozdormu is using you!" I crippled death knight by freezing his feet to the floor with frost nova. This bought me some more time to drink a few mana potions.

"Don't care why he is helping us." Former captain shattered the ice, then resumed. He didn't even wanted to listen to what I have to say.

Still, I refused to give up. "How can you be so blind! You regained your free will, now that the chains of one dark lord are no more, another madman manipulated you into service!" I fired a frostbolt, which bounced off his pauldron harmlessly.

"What we, death knights are supposed to do?" Luc countered. "Our home is turned into a graveyard." I sidestepped swipe of his rune blade. "Everyone we loved are dead." I blinked behind him, avoiding his attempt to grab me with a death grip.

Faster than it is humanly possible, Luc spun around, delivering a sweeping blow. Wound across my chest was not very painful, but it was more than enough for me to get distracted and trip on one of the bodies.

Bleeding, shaken no spell came to my head, which I could use. He aimed his sword at my neck. "We are dead."

A huge ball of fire hit death knight's back. Swearing, he fell on one knee. Luc Valonforth was finished off with an ice lance to his skull. 'May he find peace in the afterlife.'

Aegwynn came to me and helped to stand up. She was the one who saved me from a certain demise. "Be more careful, Jaina. You are a mage, not a warrior." White-haired sorceresess said.

"Thank you."

It was a short, however far more brutal fight that the rest, despite reinforcements from the outside, we couldn't achieve an easy victory. Our foe was too determined, too unyielding. Taking down one of them had cost two lives for us.

"Champions, the time has come to put an end to Nozdormu's insanity!" Alextrasza rallied us to challenge the aspect of time himself.

* * *

 **Arthas**

"Astrolaby is fully charged, my lord." One of the mages, who had been powering the device, informed the aspect of time.

"Step in one of the circles, Menethil." Nozdormu commanded.

I did as I was told. Occasional eruptions of magical energy around the crystal, were now replaced by a swirling vortex. Defenders did their job, thus we might have enough time left to activate the contraption. Even if the attackers breached the gate and flooded the vault, they would still have to defeat its' guardians also get through the barrier, which was erected by the mages loyal to Nozdormu, as the last line of defence.

"Do not forget to contact my operative in the capital city, Shaline Freeguard. She has a store selling charms, talismans, scrolls and other items like these." Aspect of time reminded this again.

"Of course. I will remember this." Even though I found it annoying, I tolerated him drilling the same information in my head over and over again, considering I failed to recall something, then it would be lost forever.

"Arthas, I put my faith in you." He shook my hand and patting me on my back. "Harsh trials are ahead - demons, undead. You shall experience your life anew, but be wary. Astrolaby is unpredictable and full of surprises. You might repeat everything you did to the tinniest detail, yet the timeline could become unrecognizable. This is why you mustn't hold on to the past, trust only in your hearth…and those around you." He was smiling, I answered with a grin of my own.

"May you be triumphant, prince Arthas!" Marwynn said. "And rip the Lich king a new one!" Falric added. His humorous comment made me crack a smile, also think of the good old times.

My soldiers, who accompanied me to Northrend, were still willing to come to my aid. If not for them, opposing forces would have already stormed this hall. 'If had trusted my men the same way, they devoted themselves to me…'

Machinery above, activated. Hundreds of tiny mirrors and prism in the centre extruded from there. The pedestal underneath the crystal, began absorbing magical energy, then beaming it afterwards.

White ray passed through the neon crystal without any interaction whatsoever. When it hit the prism however, it got split into many tiny beams, coloured in dark green, light green, dark purple, light purple, yellow and grey.

Each of those beams respectively, were reflected downwardly, back into the direction of glowing crystal.

Once emissions connected with the massive gemstone, it started spinning straightaway.

An abrupt explosion resounded from behind. No doubt, they have gotten through the remaining defenders beyond this vault.

Like everyone else, alarmed I looked at the entrance, only to witness other aspects and heroes of Azeroth swarming in.

Red haired elf with horns, whom I assumed to be Life-binder herself exclaimed. "It is the end of your insanity Nozdormu! Surrender now or we will be forced to kill you!"

"No, the Astrolaby has to be used else the continuation of time itself will unravel." Aspect of time refused to relent.

"You leave me no choice." She cast a fire blast at Nozdormu, which he deflected. With this the skirmish, that will determine the fate of the universe, ensued.

Thirty against a hundred, a precarious situation it is, luckily all they needed to do was to delay for just a little longer.

Our forces did everything what they could to fight back. Cast many complex spell at quick succession, no matter the cost to their bodies. Not a single of them surrendered. Nor they showed any mercy to opposition, despite the fact, that the people they were killing might have been their close friends before the conflict.

Mages of the bronze flight held their ground fiercely, valiantly…and they were falling like wheat before the scythe. The dragon queen's soldiers outmatched the Bronze flight, not only in numbers, but in the quality of troops as well. What could had been done against three aspects and dozens of Azeroth's finest adventurers?

Out of thirty, just three remained: Nozdormu, Falric and Marwyn. Almost all of my allies were dead, the barrier was under heavy barrage of spells and will surely be dispelled soon. I knew, that I had to do something…anything.

Suddenly, it occurred to me. 'The light still loves me…maybe it will give me a helping hand during the darkest hour?'

And my palm, then focused. Like during my paladin days, I called for its protective aura, hoping that my cry for help wouldn't be ignored. 'Please, let me undo the evil, which I had inflicted. Please.'

And it was not. At first a flickering orb lightened up and expanded instantaneously into a divine shield, separating the rest of beings in this hall.

'Light is with me.'

* * *

 **Jaina**

"Incredible." I watched with awe at Arthas creating a massive divine shield, engulfing him, me and Astrolaby. Right after upon hearing about Arthas, my sole goal had become to save my prince from a crazed dragon. 'What if truth is not as it seems?' I thought. 'Maybe, the Nozdormu is the one who is correct here…' More doubts arose within me. 'Could Arthas have regained the ability to call upon the light, in case of him, even unknowingly, benefiting the evil?'

All my life I always chose, what I saw was moral. Disregarding the plights of my hearth in the process. 'I abandoned Arthas. I stood aside when orcs murdered my father. For what!?' Resentment, hidden underneath the good girl's mask forced itself out. 'To watch the world burn! To see people turn against me?' I no longer wanted to listen to anyone, I yearned for freedom, to do as I wish, not what I am told is "good".

'Dragonflights, Horde and Alliance be damned! I shall follow my prince wherever he goes!'

* * *

 **Arthas**

In place of warmth, there was scorching pain, comfort was replaced by suffering. This did not matter to me however, I would have gladly experienced this a thousand times over for the grace, which the light had bestowed upon me, unworthy sinner.

"Jaina…" I got stunned. 'She had probably somehow slipped through the previous barrier.'

Our eyes met. "Arthas!" She called out, beginning to close the distance between us.

All I could do was to gaze at the blonde mage…woman whom I once loved…still love.

She slammed into me, wrapping her slender arms around my shoulders. I thought, that she would tell me how I am manipulated and I need to come with her. unexpectedly, she created dome of her own, alongside my divine shield.

"I am coming with you, Arthas." I refused to believe my ears, good girl Jaina was betraying her allies.

I deeply desired to do this together, with Jaina, nevertheless Nozdormu clearly stated, that sending more than a single person is risky.

Gently stroking her chin I said. "Jaina, Astrolaby is calibrated only for a one person. I am really sorry." Then removed her from the neon circle.

Unfortunately, she relented. "I will never you leave you!" Jaina jumped back into the ring.

Her teary eyes, sweet voice tempted me to agree. 'No, I must remain strong! Entire planet is in danger.' Unwillingly I forced myself to grab her and by stroke of bad luck or by the will of the light, I accidentally unleashed a burst of holy shock, which sent her flying into the nearby circle.

At this stage, the crystal was spinning at breakneck speeds. 'Couple seconds at most before the device activates.' There was nothing I could to move Jaina out of that undesirable place in time, inevitably she will be transported to the past alongside me.

Walls, pillars, astrolaby, divine shield: the world got painted in pitch-black colour. Yet, the rotating crystal lingered bright as ever. Swifter and swifter it whirled, brighter and brighter it glowed.

"If fail again, may I burn in hell for rest of eternity."

* * *

 **Sylvanas**

I managed to barricade myself with the survivors in the royal apothecary. Remaining dark rangers held the mindless ones at bay to the best of their abilities. It is clear as the summer sky, that the undead will overrun us and turn into HIS slaves.

Cornered like animals, there was no hope of escape or victory. No alternative, except one. The plague.

"Are all preparation are done?" I asked one of the apothecaries.

"Yes, my lady. The blight is ready to be released on your command." He answered.

"Noo.." World all around me sunk into to darkness and purple, spinning purple orb appeared. As the orb spun I felt my soul being ripped from my body.

"No! Nooooo! I am too late!"


	2. Chapter 1

**ONCE LOST, NOW REGAINED**

* * *

 **Arthas**

"Arthie..." A faint calling erupted from beyond.

"Arthie..." It repeated again, clearer... and so familiar.

The second my eyelids parted, a spike of electricity surged through my body. "Mother? " I gasped.

"Arthie, everything is okay... Shhhh." Distraught woman fondled me, seeking to calm me down. I was already aware of the fact that I will confront my family before, but reality with which I was confronted, felt like a horse kicking right in the face.

Lianne Menethil, my mother who died from a severe illness a couple years prior to the Third war, was holding me in her tight embrace. I could only blankly stare at the person, who was so dear to me so long ago.

She was crying out of joy. "Oh, Arthie, such a big scare you gave us all!" Callia... and my father were also kneeling close by, with worried expressions imprinted on their faces.

'They are alive...' Not only my family members, but lords and ladies, who died either by my hand or from different cause.

"What, happened?" Still confused, I mumbled.

Callia, my sister was the first to answer. "One moment, you were fine and dandy, another convulsing on the ground and rivers of blood spilling from the nose." Indeed, lines of drying crimson fluid trailed down my chin, shirt and it was no small amount.

Word about this unexplainable incident, will spread like wildfire, since I had collapsed during some ball, which was attended by perhaps up to a hundred guests.

'Something believable has to be made up... and quickly.' I thought. 'I could pretend to be completely clueless and that should probably work.' However I dismissed my first thought. 'No, the priests might detect traces of strange magicks.'

So I came up with a far better idea. 'Visions...of course! In case, I made them listen to me, then much evil would be prevented! After all Nozdormu told me himself to do what is right, not to stick to the events of failed timeline. It would be a great cover too.'

"Arthie, is everything okay?" Mother drew my attention away from scheming. I mentally kicked myself for being so unattentive.

"I saw visions..." I carefully began.

"Visions?" She got puzzled. "What are you talking about?"

"Yes, mother... about greenskins." By not spilling out anything particular upfront I probed for how well informed they are about green-skinned brutes, without raising any suspicions.

"Orcs?" She repeated the word in an unsure manner. "What are those my dear?"

'Good.' I smiled internally. 'So the Lordaeron is blissfully ignorant about the orcish threat.'

I gulped, then proceeded. "The first one showed me the tide green-skinned and red-eyed monsters pouring from the massive portal. In second one, I witnessed a green woman, though not as bestial as creatures from the first vission... She killed a king... " I stopped for a bit, in order to fake shock. "There was also a dark-haired boy, who stood besides, observing the scene helplessly. Then a burning city, Stormwind I think, because of the banners. The same green monsters were sacking the settlement... Lastly, a great fleet of ships sailing across the sea, all of which also carried Stormwind's flags."

"Don't worry, sweety, it was not real, like a nightmare. You are safe." She did not believe me.

"I have no problems when it comes to distinguishing reality from a dream. I am not a child anymore." My mother backed away, I could tell that she had never seen me so defiant as I am now.

"My son, what exactly this king looked like?" King of Lordaeron, my father asked, interestingly he was not nearly as dismissive as his wife.

"Father..." I stuttered. "His beard and hair were light brown... well, i can't recall anything else about his appearance, but I can tell, that he talked about some creatures, orcs." Mention of those greenskinned bastards alone made Terenas Menethil flinch, news about the events in Stormwing have already reached him as it seems.

Generals, those that were present, arose from their seats. Like their ruler, previously they ignored the plights of the southern kingdom, ignorant of the rising threat that the horde was. Now, fortunately lies and misinformation shall cloud their ability to make the right decisions no more.

"This means... Llane's ambassador was truthful...' King a murmurred to himself.

"What are you talking about Terenas." Lianne Menethil interjected.

"A couple days ago, an ambassador from Stormwind paid us a visit. He requested Lordaeron's assistance, behalf the king Llane Wrynn in repelling invaders from the east - orcs."

"Yet I considered those 'invaders' to actually be troublesome peasants of some sort." He peeked at me. "Until Arthas' vissions proved otherwhise... Thus all the possible aid has to be provided else the war might reach our lands." An atmosphere of dread fell upon the ballroom, the possibility of a war became apparent to the rest of the attendees.

I felt happy. 'It worked. The Horde will not be able to just steamroll through Stormwind like in the previous timeline.'

"Is this everything, that your a visions have revealed, or there is more?" Father asked,  
but my mother cut him off. "Enough, interrogation is over."

"Arthas, come, I am taking you to a priest."

"Mother, I am okay... just a little fatiqued." I freed myself from her grasp. "May I depart to my chambers, please. Priests can examine my condition tomorrow."

In spite of my objections, she insisted. "It will probably take less than ten minutes. Then rest to your hearth's content, afterwards."

"Fine." I agreed, knowing there was no adequate excuse to justify refusal, I gave in.

* * *

 **Sylvanas**

Aroma of wild forest flowers. Mild autumn breeze. Clear, azure sky. Golden leaves, belonging to multi-century old giants. 'My homeland?'

After looking around, I indeed determined, that I was in Eversong forest. Woods, in which I had dwellt in for the entirety of my long elven life. It is supposed be blighted by the scourge, transformed into unrecognizable dark, tainted land. Yet I didn't spot a shred of darkness.

"What?" Sensation. Careful tickling of the wind, grass brushing against my palm. Dead carcasses, which forsaken had, could not facilitate such sense. There was meant to be only dull numbness, nothing more. 'Could it mean?...'

I crawled towards the nearby pond and gazed into my reflection. The image, I was presented with, made me gasp out of surprise.

A fair skinned elven maid. Her golden hair flowed like water, blueish gray eyes shone like twin arcane lanterns, scarlet red lips, all her facial features were without a single flaw as if they were sculpted by a talented artist. She was me.

I was alive once again. Breathing, feeling... With visage covered in dark red blood.  
After washing off the fluid, I continued gazing into my reflection. I looked just the way I did before the death, just younger.

"Impossible." I whispered.

Flashbacks of recent events ran through my head. Mysterious enemy, fall of the Undercity and HIS subsequent victory...

Then it became clear to me. "You will not, Arthas!" I howled in newfound hopeless. "I will not be broken again, never!"

'Obviously, that monster trapped me in a illiusion of the past. In order to lull his unsuspecting victim into happiness, only for him to take everything from her at opportune time. Such cruelty... '

"Tricks as these work only on children! Show yourself, you bastard!"

My taunting was disrupted by the sound of footsteps. Someone was coming from behind.

"Sylvanas?" This voice belonged to Vereesa.

As if I was struck by a viper, I jumped up.

My little sister was not alone, besides her also stood... Alleria, the eldest of the Windrunner sister, who vanished without a trace years ago.

And of course, it did not astonish me, since I knew that this was merely a hallucination concocted by the fallen prince.

"Sister, why you were shouting? Has something happened to you?" Alleria's impersonator talked, believably displaying concern for my well being.

I replied by drawing a dagger. "Stay back!"

Dumbfounded, both of them stared.

"You are not real!"

Phantom in a form of Alleria raised forth her hands, in an attempt to sooth me down. "Sister, calm down. Everything is okay."

"No, nothing is okay! You are dead! Perished beyond the dark portal!" With the last cry of rage, I charged at the imposters.

Alleria just barely dodged my blade. But right before I was able to launch another attack, white-haired elf restrained my l hand and Alleria did the same to another one. I found myself forced on the grass with arms twisted behind my back.

"I have no idea, why you think so, but whatever you have seen or heard, was false." eldest Windrunner sister said.

"Yeah. Snap out, Sylvanas." Vereesa added.

'If this all is a all a lie, why this is so vivid? So realistic...smells, forest, grass, sisters... Sunwell.' The sacred fountain of unspeakable power was shinning in all its majesticness, just like before Arthas had defiled it. I sensed its' warmth, arcane magic flowing in, satiating soul and body alike. 'Could he create iliusion as believable as this?... Or... maybe somehow, I got my long lost idyllic life back?'

I broke into a silent sob.

* * *

 **Jaina**

'My room?' I looked around. 'Yes, it is.' Bed, fireplace, wardrobe, few pieces of various ornate furniture: pretty and cozy place, which was all mine, until the... banishment.

"It seems, that Nozdormu had held his word." I said to myself as I was getting out of bed.  
Then, I took note of my transformed physique. Compared to the surroundings I was scaled down and... childlike. "Uggh, how old am I? Nine, ten?"

"Blood..." I noticed the sticky sticky substance staining nightgown. "... Sheets, too."  
"Definetly...it is the side effect of time travel."

"Hopefully, it will end with this, something like a second head would certainly be hard to explain." I chuckled.  
"But first, this mess has to be cleaned." A simple spell and all stains on the bed evaporated into thin air. Yet, what previously seemed like a basic spell to a talented mage in her prime, was a taxing task to a little girl.

I jumped into a lavender colour dress and headed out of my chamber, eager to see everyone.

Hallways looked exactly like I left them off, right after the banishment. That rugged look reminicent of naval interior seen in ships, appeared to be as beautiful. 'Sweet, sweet home.' However, the atmosphere was entirely different. The serenity, the easiness all of which were not present during those times of troubles.

It felt so good to be little again. No problems, no worries. Only when a person grows up, one understands how precious and magical childhood is.

Courtyard of Proudmore keep. It may not be as extraordinary as gardens in Dalaran or as those of Silvermoon, but this was my home to which so many pleasant memories were tied to. Long evenings spent together with my family members. Games I had been playing together with my brothers when I had been a little girl.

Recalling these events would have brought a tear to my eye, if I had been a leader of Theramore, shunned by those whom he held dearest to her hearth and who lost her beloved prince, just because she always sought to do what was right. Fortunately I was no longer that woman. No, I was once more the youngest daughter of Proudmore clan, loved and pampered by the entire family. Everything was right again. Once lost, now regained.

Overlooking the stirring Boralus from one of the many terraces, I knew that everything will be different this time. "Nor my father, nor my prince will suffer the same dark fates. I swear to do everything what is in my power to protect my loved ones." The oath was made and only the time will show how it will shape the world. "The aspects will have to find new sacrificial lambs for the altar of the 'greater good'."

* * *

 **Sylvanas**

It was so unsettling seeing people, whom I with my very own eyes witnessed dying, alive and well.

Working in the fields, doing various crafts, enjoying their lives in general.

'What is this? Dream? Delusion? Reality?' Confused as much as before, I closely followed my sisters, They did not gave me any questions, neither bothered in any other way, just had been throwing occasional concerned glances throughout the walk.

'If it is nothing but a sweet lie, then why does this false world seem so real… so alive. If this was made by that monster… how could he had known so much about my past life?'

Out of the blue, something rammed me. "Cousin Sylvanas!"

"Lirath." I blurted out in disbelief.

"Sorry for running you over, Sylvanas." Young elf helped me to get up.

Lirath, the youngest child of Windrunner clan, loved by the whole family… brutally murdered by the invading orcish horde.

'Cousin? Why the hell he is referring to me as a cousin?' A question, which arose for a brief moment, was drowned out by joy.

Barely realizing, I pulled my little brother into a tight hug. Through so much sorrow I have been through, when young Lirath was lost to the ravages of war so abruptly. One of many casualties… but by far the most soul-crushing.

"Sylvanas, please let me go. You are embarrassing me." Blushing elf pleaded.

I backed away. 'What is wrong with me? Am I that gullible to just fall for Arthas tricks like that?' I scolded myself internally.

"Why are you acting so strange, Sylvanas? Did something bad happened?"

However Alleria intervened and prevented him from inquiring any further. "Give Sylvanas some peace."

"But…" He fruitlessly protested.

My older sister shut him down before he was able to tell anything else. "No buts, leave her alone."

First Alleria and Vereesa… now Lirath. Too much, too much to handle. 'I had been there how one of horde's brutes literally crushed Lirath's skull… later Alleria was never heard from again after she had joined alliance expedition beyond the dark portal…'

Like a scared animal I fled this confusing place. Nothing made sense in this crazy world. Never I have ran so fast, I just wanted to leave it all behind, hide and escape. I didn't care where and how.

The shadows were chasing me. I felt weak. Once sharp warriror's instincts treasonously, herded away my weak self. Courageous Sylvanas Windrunner was nowhere to be seen, only a mere cowardly maid hopelessly trying to get away from her pursuers.

The shadows were catching up, I Sylvanas Windrunner was tripping over branches and bushes. I should have been capable of passing through the terrain of forests with no effort whatsoever. It looked as if all my skills, all my strength had evaporated into thin air.

The shadows tackled me. Two bodies pressed me against the mossy ground of the woods. My current pathetic state, unburied the dark memories of the third war. I was not strong enough to stand my ground against the scourge, was brought down defeated and enslaved. Likewise now, these shades had put me in a position of powerlessness.

"You must calm down, sister." Alleria gently brushed my hair. "Everything is okay." She continued to implore.

These pursuers were my sisters, who had probably went after me, when I out of sudden sprinted off to the distance.

I ceased my pointless resistance, in response my sisters loosened their grips.

"Vereesa, leave us." Alleria yelped.

That made her really dissatisfied. "Hey, I am her sister, too!"

Alleria's tone grew stricter. "Listen, I must speak with her alone. You will be free to come afterwards. Now go."

Begrudgingly, the white-haired elf went away, but not without scoffing first.

The remaining sister sat down nearby. Her hand found its' way onto mine's." Sylvanas you are safe. Whatever you have experienced, it is over."

"What to believe in?" Out of realm of suffering I was transported to a kingdom of life. Each touch of a long lost loved one, each sight of my people restored healed scars inflicted upon my soul. Banshee queen Sylvanas was slipping away and in her stead Sylvanas, the lively quel'dorei was stepping in. From death to life. From despair to hope.

A slight pain caused me to retract my arm, apparently Alleria had pinched me. "Would it hurt if you were dreaming?" She said as she was smiling wearily.

"No…it wouldn't." A dim light of belief lit up within. 'There is no way in hell, Arthas could create something as this, no one could.'

Alleria took a deep breath. "Why, sister…why have you been acting so strange?" She was looking directly into my eyes, as if see expected to detect deception by doing so. "I promise to keep everything you will tell me a secret."

"You will think that I had gone insane." I said.

She squinted her eyes. "I have seen my fair share of strange, unexplainable things."

Then I began. Not a single fact stayed behind the veil, I told her how the orcish horde stormed through our peaceful kingdom, how large part of our family got obliterated in a horrible massacre, how she left for the dark portal and finally, about the horrors of the third war also about my subsequent enslavement.

As long as I spoke, Alleria didn't interrupt me. Wide-eyed she listened to my every word. I couldn't discern whether she believed or not, but in all honesty I didn't really care if she found me all that convincing, all I wanted was to express my grievances and open my hearth. In case there was any other person in Alleria's place, I wouldn't have done that. Only to Alleria, her alone I would ever expose my more vulnerable side.

"That is a lot to take in, sister." She said, after I had finished. Alleria was submerged in deep thought, probably contemplating on whether I had lost my mind or made up a spectacular lie, her gaze was pointed downwards.

"It is." I agreed.

She locked her eyes with mine again. "But…I am willing to give you the benefit of the doubt…"

"Didn't thought you would put your faith in me…"

She smiled and rubbed my shoulder. "You don't seem like crazy nor like a liar…just maybe shaken."

I returned her a faint smile. "I wonder, what will our parents, Vereesa and Lirath will think?"

Alleria bit her lip. "You, me, Vereesa…we are not Windrunners…We belong to Sunstrider family."

I didn't even know what to feel, a flurry of questions overwhelmed my mind. 'Me, a princess? Why? How?'

"Our parents are Anasterion and Rivena Sunstriders." Golden-haired elf explained. "We have a brother too, his name is Kael'thas."

We had another short conversation, during the course of which she enlightened me about the differences between my original life and this one, brand new. There were not that many distinctions, except, that my former parents were now my aunt and uncle, who besides Lirath, had two other Daughters.

"So, what now?" I asked.

Alleria helped me up. "We get back to Windrunner village, there we will get some rest."

* * *

 **Arthas**

By my hand, my mother brought me in the Menethil's family chapel. Though a possession of the royal family, it was a little more luxurious than its' larger counterparts present in almost every settlement of Lordaeron.

Ahead of the altar, dedicated to the light, knelt a man. He was dressed in white clerical robes, dark hair mixed with grey strands crowned his head. His visage was hidden from my view, despite that I could without a problem tell who this man was… Uther.

The sound of our footsteps made the paladin… no, the priest jerk his head.

"My queen? Prince Arthas? What business brings you here?" Uther greeted us, his expression showed apparent surprise.

"Sir Uther, I came here because of prince Arthas." She began.

Middle aged priest stood up. "Has something happened to the prince?"

"Yes, sir Uther." The queen confirmed. "In the middle of the dinning room, Arthas fainted and had gotten a lengthy nosebleed. Later, when he had woken up, he swore that he have seen some horrific visions." She momentarily stopped, to inhale some air. "I am clueless. Arthas always seemed to be so healthy, so strong… he rarely even had a cold…" She was shaking with dread, which I didn't find outlandish not in the least, since I was her only beloved son.

Uther put his palm against my forehead. "Don't fear, your majesty, whatever affliction besets the prince, the light's power shall cleanse it all."

I felt the rush of holy energies pouring in. The light should have granted me peace of mind, soothed all worries, engulfed in calming warmth… there was only suffering… searing, burning pain. It was like this, when by light's grace I conjured up a massive divine shield with which came the pain as well. 'I went back in time…had my untainted body restored. How could the light hurt me still?'

 **'** **Whomsoever takes up this blade shall wield power eternal. Just as the blade rends flesh, so must power scar the spirit.'** A foreign voice not from the outside, but from the depths of my consciousness answered my question.

Willfully, I endured light's burning touch, not producing a single sign of struggle as to not alert either mother or Uther.

The man pulled back his hand, stroked his chin and spoke. "I am sorry, your majesty… I couldn't sense anything suspicious, prince Arthas appears to be alright."

This Uther's assessment didn't seem to calm her not in the least, in reality it had the opposite effect. "No, this can't be true. Occurrences like these don't happen without a cause, nor at random! Sir Uther, I demand you to examine my son again!"

Keeping perfect composure, he fulfilled her order. "Nothing, your majesty." Results were the same.

"So we just should brush it off like nothing ever happened?" The always calm and tender Lianne Menethil got really furious.

"No, my queen. I am not suggesting that." Uther disagreed. "Perhaps…we should entertain the probability, that what the prince has seen, were far more than figments of child's imagination."

"Sir Uther, If I had wanted to be fed with tales, I would have searched for a cunning woman." She was literally bubbling with rage. "Treat my son reasonably, otherwise I shall find someone more capable!"

Uther continued to retain his steadiness, weathering the rage of a wrathful queen. "Nothing can be done for as long as the cause is unknown. At this moment, rest would be more helpful than any medicine or spells."

Unlike other unsuccessful attempts, this one worked like a charm. Her anger subsided and she flipped back to the same calm lady, who is beloved by the entirety of Lordaeron. "I apologize, that was an inexcusable behaviour. Thank you for your service, sir Uther, prince will be treated with the sleep he needs."

"Come, Arthie."

* * *

 _A multitude of massive bells rang, as cheers were erupting across the city. Flags, and colourful tents, and garlands of flowers: the most impressive assortment of decor adorned the streets. While musicians, acrobats, artists were putting forth their talents for common people to enjoy, celebrating masses crowded wide squares and tight backstreets alike. A sight to behold, has any city in existence ever had fortune to host greater festivities than this one?_

 _Yet not all was alright. Three figures trudged through the streets of the city. These were, clearly, misfits. Dark cloaks and armor seemed out of place among the festive, colourful outfits._

 _These three figures reached the drawbridge, which was lowered in turn, allowing their entry._

 _Now they were in the palace, more precisely, in intersection between outer and inner gates._

 _All three proceeded to press on, detached and mysterious. These persons did not care about the lords, ladies, courtiers showering them with rose petals, displaying their praise for heroes of the land._

 _The one at the forefront, flanked by other two, briefly halted before the inner gate. He caught one of the petals and twirled it with his fingers, thinking only light knows what._

 _As this being played with the petal, it got blighted. This appeared to have returned him back to reality from a short-lived distraction. He raised his head to regard the guests above, with this motion he exposed a glimpse of his face, pale, pale like the snow itself, with a scar stretching down the right eye._

 _Not hesitating any longer, he strode inside the royal palace._

 _Clear fact, that these three were not in service of the good, however such idea was inconceivable to the crazed inhabitants of this land. They refused to admit, that black outfits inlaid with details reminiscent of death befitted those who would serve evil_ _._ _So too, these peoples brushed off strange behaviour of trio._

 _Leader of the trio and his followers passed through the halls uninterrupted through the halls and prepared to enter what was most likely their final objective, the throne room._

 _Big metal doors were swung open with a resounding thud. The same figures emerged._

 _Drawing his sinister blade, agent of darkness bent his knee on the crest of this kingdom, engraved on the floor… its' colors were gold and blue… the L of Lordaeron._

 _"_ _Ah, my son." The king addressed his child compassionately. "I knew, that you…"_

 _"_ _You no longer need to sacrifice for your people." his monotonous voice radiated cold fury. "You no longer need to bear the weight of your crown…I have taken care of everything." Death knight rose to full length and removed the hood unmasking his platinum locks. All the doubts of this creature not being a death knight vanished. Armour, weapon, appearance: all pointed at this fact._

 _Whoever once this person had been, now it held little significance. Living shell lingered on, but the person within was twisted beyond recognition, persisting only as a grotesque caricature._

 _The fiend began closing the distance between himself and his unsuspecting parent. When the agent of the scourge ascended upon the dais, he forcefully seated the old man._

 _Not being able to fathom that his own flesh and blood could do something so wicked, the king uttered. "What is this? What are you doing, my son?"_

 _"_ _Succeeding you, father!" The traitor gleefully replied, then drove his runeblade into his own father's chest._

 _The king's dying gasp broke the spell of confusion, which plagued the royal guards. Soldiers sprung into action, they might have failed to to prevent their liege's murder, but at least the perpetrator was still within their reach._

 _Alas, the kingslayer's culprits swiftly dispatched these brave souls._

 _Then the murderer lifted up his bloody blade and proclaimed. "This kingdom shall fall and from the ashes shall arise a new order, that will shake the very foundation of the world."_

* * *

Drenched in cool sweat, I stirred from tumultuous sleep. This night terror felt like reliving the day of my fall all over again…

Yearning for some fresh air, I left my place of sleep.

Silent as a shade I waltzed through empty halls, crossed numerous corridors, made a handful of turns and I quickly appeared before the entrance to desired place.

One painfully long staircase later, I stood atop the city's tallest tower.

Whenever any worries would befall me, I would come here to ponder.

I paced to the corner and banked over the battlements. Aside from the odd torch or lamp, the land was veiled in impenetrable darkness.

'Was it merely a bad dream? An apparition from the past, driving it's claws deep? An objection of conscience? Or something more?'

The consequences of my actions may have been erased with a failed timeline altogether. The shadows however, followed my suite.

This, most definitely, will remain true for the rest of my days. The shame for playing into the Lich king's hand. The guilt for causing so much suffering. These shall be my eternal companions, tormenting me for past deeds... reminding that history could repeat.

So perfectly, the outside world aligned with the inner one of mine. Winds blowing in the dark, dark thoughts flowing through the turbulent mind.

I didn't know how much I hung out there, neither did I cared. Time lost its' all meaning to me.

At some point, I glanced at my palm. Bright, golden flames were dancing on it. The majestic power of the light coursed through my body, gracing it with the ability to conjure up holy flames.

Differently from the days of paladinhood, I felt no more profound connection with the light. No warmth, no comfort, just pain...burning pain.

'Whatever problems or ills I will encounter, all of them will have to be overcomed. Lordaeron will not fall.' The fires went out, the pain was too great of an obstacle, to allow me sustain the burn for long. 'Neither will Quel'thalas.'

"M'lord?" I got petrified, it was my once most trusted companion's voice, Falric's.

I was quick to recover, as to avoid revealing my shock. If I am to succeed in getting their help, I had put up a perfect facade. "What are you doing here, soldiers?"

"We are on patrol duty, m'lord..." Now Marwyn was the one to speak. "...How did you do that?"

"The flames you mean?" I downplayed it as if it would be a mundane everyday chore. "It is my secret, one of many."

Neither of the duo retorted.

"An innumerable horde of greenskins will land upon our shores." I made sure to speak in a cold and monotonous manner. "These creatures shall flood our land, pillaging and destroying everything in their wake. Eventually, they will burn they way to the elven kingdom, there the Horde will be repelled." Falric and Marwyn were intently listening and I didn't need to turn around to know that. "In spite of their failure the Horde will vigorously continue their campaign. Right after crossing the mountain passes of Alterac, the savages will lay siege upon the city of Lordaeron." The sound of shifting armor suggested, that my former companions found this information unnerving. "But do not fret… their numbers, their strength, patronage from the Burning Legion… all of it shall be undone by the betrayal from within. Broken and defeated, the greenskins shall scurry back to the hellhole, they call home." I was done, then the silence set in.

"The rumour mill is going insane, yet I didn't remember hearing anything even remotely resembling that." Falric commented.

"Neither do I" Another man agreed with his friend.

"Of course you haven't." I confirmed their speculations. "You are first ones to hear the full story."

"But why, M'lord…why are you telling this to us, common men? Such knowledge should be reserved only for the king's ears." Marwyn's observation held some merit. My father, the king would surely be able to use my foresight to its' fullest potential. Quite a few deaths would have been prevented in a short-term… albeit the fallout of such actions, could potentially threaten the existence of Azeroth.

"I think you two intelligent enough to figure out, that my father would these secrets with his generals and other leaders of the alliance?" I answered.

Both men agreed. "Naturally, M'lord, no good rulers withholds vital information from his soldiers or his allies,"

"Not in this instance." I uttered sharply. "The more people will become aware of the truth, the less of a secret it will become. What happens next? a Leak."

"Spies are always a concern, m'lord, however one shan't be so paranoid." Marwyn said.

"No..." I would be inclined to agree if we were to fight an ordinary war against an ordinary enemy, unluckily for the whole alliance our foe shall be deceitful and powerful Burning Legion. "You underestimate our future enemy, the demonic army has plenty of masters of subterfuge. They will effortlessly uncover whatever we have under our sleeve."

"So you wish to stand aside while your countrymen are getting slaughtered? Even though you have the means to prevent their deaths?" Marwyn clearly did not approve of my plans of withholding the knowledge, but I felt confident that I will manage to convince him. I was also sure that Falric had the same opininion and he no doubt will be swayed likewise.

His words cut deeply. I would rather go through that suffering myself than willingly let the darkness hurt my people, all the measures I am planning to take are meant to help them. "Not at all, to make significant changes one doesn't need to have massive armies or bottomless pockets." I smirked to myself. "Being in a position to influence others is more than enough."

"You will act as a spider then, M'lord? Weaving webs of deception, manipulating from behind the scenes? I might that keen about scheming myself…I do admit that a cloak and dagger can often be more effective than an honest blade."

"Ohhh…" Falric exhaled sadly. "No fighting…this doesn't seem really exciting."

"You are pledging yourself to my cause so quickly?" I mused. "No more questions? Demands to prove myself?"

"Aye, M'lord. You stirred quite a fuss, apparently the the king took really seriously the vision you had seen. And if the king put his faith in you, so do we have no reason to hesitate."

"Aye." Falric added and muttered under his breath, something I didn't overhear. Most likely he wasn't happy, because he thought that we won't ever fight in a proper battle.

"Don't worry, Falric, I am not going to sit around while others spill their blood on the battlefield." Twas not only my comrade's dream, but mine's too. 'Once again, I will proudly stand against evil with forces of Lordaeron alongside me…Alliance shall be victorious.'

"Now go, leave me be." I waved them away. "If you still have any lingering uncertainties, all you need to do is to wait. You will see for yourselves that I tell no lies."

Two men obeyed. Quickly thereafter, The resounding sound of their footfalls ceased. As before, I stayed atop of tower by myself in company of darkness. Voices in the night whispered **"We know"**.

* * *

 **Jaina**

'Have to get to the dinning hall, else the parents get worried." I remembered that our family used to gather for breakfast every day at exact time. 'But first lets try one thing.'

Grinning, I ran up to the the nearest pond. There I focused and began weaving a spell to summon a water elemental. A difficult task, due to my underdeveloped mana reverses, yet not the one which I wouldn't be capable of doing.

And after a minute or two, a water elemental, maybe a lot smaller than it should be, still elemental nonetheless, emerged from the water.

"Daughter... how did you do that?" For a moment I froze, however I swiftly made myself to gather the courage to turn my head. From the other side my father and a mage stared at me, their gazes radiated amazement.

'Dammit.' I bit my lip. 'I should have been more careful.' The die was cast, neither my father, nor his companion couldn't unsee what they had just witnessed.

I stood rooted in place, while they strode towards me. 'How they are going to react?'

Luckily they were not fearful or distraught, but rather quite the contrary. Their looks could only be described as those of children who had received a shiny present from the Grandfather Winter.

"Incredible, a young lady with no training whatsoever managed to pull of spell this complicated... master Antonidas will be most intrigued." The mage muttered under her breath.

This mage was a red-haired elven... no, half-elven woman with a pixie haircut. She smiled down. "Would you like to train in arcane arts to one day become a sorceress, like me?"

I gulped. If I would leave for Dalaran now, then what were my happiest years of my life, would pass in front of books, long way from home. "No... I mean not now, when I am a little older..."

She raised one of her elegant eyebrows. "Why not? The earlier you start, the more you will achieve."

I looked down and said. "... Don't want to leave my parents and brothers."

"I see." She let out an understanding sigh. "You are not willing to part with your loved ones... well Dalaran is quite far from Boralus, it would most definitely become much harder to keep in touch with your loved ones."

She turned her attention away and addressed my father. "Lord Proudmore, your daughter has an incredible gift, one which must no go to waste."

"I see..." A frown on Grand Admiral's face betrayed his inner conflict.

The mage gave a symphatetic nod. "On the other hand, being separated at such an age does significantlly impact any child, thus I am sure that with a help of lord Antonidas, we will come up with a satisfying alternative." My hearth fluttered. 'I will still be able to see my loved ones and learn magic at the same time!.'

"Jaina, go and tell mother that I will join others soon." I nodded, then ran off feeling happier than I had in many years.

* * *

 **Mal'ganis**

"Hmmm, strange." I wondered loudly as I examined my form. "It should have taken no less than a couple centuries to reform back into a corporeal being." I continued to marvel myself. "Yet I am here."

The thing, which surprised me more was the place, where I appeared. My old home in Nathreza.

I clearly recall, how self-proclaimed lord of Outland, shaterred my world. I watched as a ethereal soul in twisting nether, the pride of my race being ruined. The image was crystal clear in my mind, as if it happened just yesterday.

I fevereshly searched for the closest balcony. Doing it didn't took long and when I had gotten there, I couldn't believe in my eyes. Both the city and the planet were in pristine conditions.

I was presented with the view of a world of magic and knowledge, a crown jewel of the Burning Legion. The buildings of basalt were both dark and majestic. The air was saturated with powers of twisting nethher. And in the center was proudly placed a great library of Nathreza.

"I am going get to the bottom of this."

* * *

 **Sorry for the long delay, I am always full of new ideas, so I just get stuck rewriting the same chapter all over again, until I deem it okay. I hope, that I will manage to pick up the pace eventually.**


End file.
